


The Test

by Midori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke finds this new training a bit more difficult than his team mates. How annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

Sasuke grunted. This test…it was like nothing he'd ever done before.

"Hurry up Sasuke! You're taking too long!"  
His eyes flickered to the left, watching Naruto and Sakura, waiting in line for another turn. They'd passed it quickly and easily the first time. His eye twitched. How annoying. Yet another thing the dobe could do and he couldn't.

"Stop annoying Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke was glad he was on the other side of the room to the angry pinkette. He was glad Naruto was there, it was amusing to see him constantly being beaten. The Uchiha sighed. Naruto would just have to wait. This test was difficult. And annoying. It was fairly simple in principal, but in reality…Sasuke felt another muscle tighten and pull uncomfortably.

He sighed and edged forward a little more, trying not to bend. As he shuffled along, he glanced at Kakashi-sensei and glared. The moron wasn't even paying attention! He was reading that stupid book again! The teen glared at his teacher, mentally wishing looks could kill.

All he had to do was bend, like a tree in a storm. As long as he didn't touch it, he'd be fine. Why was it so damn hard!!! Even Sakura did it, and she had no talent at all!! Sasuke took a deep breath, and continued his slow shuffle.

Steady. He shuffled his feet forward a few inches. A few more steps, and then he'd be done. The enigma tilted his head back, trying hard to stay within the boundaries. A bit closer now, he was so close-!

A sudden shout from Naruto made him startle and almost hit it. A quick patented death glare made the moron shut up. Sasuke breathed in and closed the remaining inches between him and the end. He sighed with relief as he stood, the joints in his back cracking, not having liked being in such a position.

"Finally! Can I have another go? Please? I wanna show Sasuke how it's done  _properly_!" Naruto ranted, and Sasuke's eye twitched. He could feel his patience running out with that idiot.  
Kakashi nodded. "Don't get mad Sasuke. You did take quite a long time."

Seconds to self destruct: 0.  
"What do you expect!?! That was stupid! What kind of test was that anyway!? How's that supposed to help anyone be a ninja?!?"

Kakashi dragged his eyes from Icha Icha Paradise. "Huh? Who's talking about ninjas here? Well, I suppose it could help with your flexibility, but…"  
"If it wasn't to help with our ninja skills, what was the point!"  
"The point? To see if you could have fun or not, and so I didn't have to teach, but mainly to see if you could have fun. See I had a bet with Asuma and…"

Sasuke sighed and let Kakashi's voice fade as he trudged out of the room. Seriously, he should of known better. I mean, what use is succeeding at Limbo to a ninja???

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from 2009..


End file.
